Fate Pen
by CheeseNibbler
Summary: Once, in the old ages a pen was cursed, the spell would be that this pen had the power of fate, but what would happen if this pen ended with the evil?


**CHAPTER III **

The doorbell rang as a little creature rolled in the shop followed by its master, wide eyes from a lady behind the counter stared at them, actually she didn't know who to look at, to the house-elf which by now was rubbing his arm or to its master that was staring at her, she thought rather stare at the man.

"How may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius was absent-minded to her saying while looking around the place, rasing an eyebrow he looked back at her:

"I was wondering if by any chance you had the old magic book, do you?"

"I thought wizards had their own"

"My business is not yours, I'll be very grateful if you co-operate answering my questions, I really grant dispensation on your notes"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, it wasn't my intention to offend you"

"I'm sure it wasn't"

"At the moment we don't have it Mr. Malfoy, but I can order it for you."

"Would that take long?"

"About a week or so"

"I can't wait that long," he whisper to himself.

"But I can try to get it in two days..."

"Yes, two days is fine, may I know your name? I haven't seen any card anywhere..."

"Lindsay Evans, let me give you a card"

"Evans? Sounds quite familiar to bem, hmm. Anyway, thank you Miss Evans, until we next meet."

Malfoy left the store followed by his house-elf. Lucius was anxious to have that book in his hands, it was one final step to his project, nothing would run without it, the thing now was to keep his time busy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Lucius was back at the store, the doorball rang as he walked in:

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I see there's no rolling down introduce by your house-elf today"

That commentary made Lucius giggle.

"Miss Evans, always delighting with your admirable notes"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," Lindsay didn't fear Lucius, she was a simple witch who loved books and owned her own book store, she knew that Lucius was a dangerous wizard and not very adorable, but she didn't seem to care about it, after all she was a gracefull lady, and she had the gift to contaminate whoever that was with her.

"It's ok Miss Evans, that was more a sort of a compliment"

"Thank you," Lindsay blushed.

"Have the book arrived?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I must say you've come early not even my servants have arrived, I can understand your anxiety but I'm afraid to say that the book has not arrived yet"

"Oh, I see... Well, woukl you mind if I wait here?"

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable, I hope you don't mind but I need to work, so I won't be able to please you with my admireble notes"

Lucius giggles hard at that, definitly her happiness was infectious. She thought how adorable he was when smiling, seeing that, she smiled back.

The store wasn't little, it had many rooms with bookshelves, and what most pleased Lucius, it was clean and sort of posh.

"Very low of you, Miss Evans," Lindsay smiled and showed Lucius a room where he could stay. The walls were coloured dark green, and had two bookshelves in the right corner, in the left corner there was two armchairs that were placed one in front of the other.

"I hope you can make yourself comfortable"

"I pretty think so, thank you miss Evans for your attention"

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy. I shall return when your order arrive."

Lucius nodded, as Lindsay left the room.

Lucius looked around at the bookshelves and realised that all the books were childreen books, he raised one eyebrow and smiled, "Isn't that ironic?" he thought. He looked up the titles of the books and got one to read, the book was about a witch who lived as a servant and one day found her prince-wizard, he was gorgeous, but her step-witch-bad-evil-mother wouldn't let her out to see her love, so one day at a party she lost her crystal shoe and the prince-wizard went after the owner, that's a whole of a story which I'll leave to Lucius to tell you, if he stand the book.

It did not took long for Lucius to nod off, the book was really boring for a man at his age, but as he fell asleep, Lindsay stepped back into the room with a package in her hands.

"Oh my God, he has fallen asleep!" She thought, "reading a childreen book? Isn't that sweet? One of the most feared wizards reading childreen stories..."

She really laughed at the thought, but couldn't laugh loud so she wouldn't wake Lucius, but now, what should she do? Wake Lucius and maybe get him mad? Or wait till the sleep beauty wakes? She thought she should wake him, after all, if he got mad, she'd have a reason.

She stood by the side of Lucius and whispered:

"Mr. Malfoy, wake up..." She had no answer from that, just a turn around of his face.

"Mr. Malfoy..." She gently touched his shoulder, "Mr. Malfoy, wake up please... your book has arrived... Mr. Malfoy?" She touched his shoulder a bit harder, "Malfoy guy.. wake up.."

She gave up and stared at him, "This guy sleeps like a rock! At least he doesn't snore!" She leaned by his side and whispered softly in his ear, "Mr. Malfoy, please wake up..." As she didn't get any answer she decided to put the book on his lap and leave the sleep beauty continue on his nap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big stretch was what Lucius Malfoy did when he woke up, the evening had already come and there was low spots of light in the room, and no sign of people. He took a while to notice the book was on his lap, and seemed that all the lazyness caused by the long nap had gone away when his eyes met the book. He quickly opened the book and started looking what he was seeking for. After a few minutes he gave a long sigh and closed the book, his look was a look of disappointment, he had not found what he was seeking for.

"So much time waste for nothing", that's what he whispered to himself.

His thoughts now were pointed at what to do now? He had not found his essential substance, the top of his project. Lucius layed his head on his hand and started to think about what he should do now or what he could use, because giving up was an undiscussable possibility.

At the main while, Lindsay entered in the room:

"Oh, finally you've woke up! I tried waking you up a few times, but you were in a heavy sleep so I thought I'd better leave you. Have you seen the book?"

"Yes, I'm really gratefull to you Miss Evans but unhappily I had no luck. This book doesn't contain what I was searching."

"May I know what was it? Maybe I could help you."

"No, it's ok. I prefer trying to find it by myself."

"Mr. Malfoy, no need to be so stubborn, if it's a secret of yours, I'll respect, all I want is to help you."

"Well, you do know the story about Riddle's diary, right?"

"Yes."

"When you wrote it, it'd talk to you."

"Yes..."

"But Potter destroyed it."

"Uh-huh..."

"Well... I... Can I trust you?"

"I know you're always besides Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy, I don't blame you, usually the wizards serve their masters, even if they're already dead."

"There's nothing to do with Voldermort."

"So, answering your question, yes you can trust me. Can I trust you?"

"You know what the answer for that is, never trust me."

"Nice to hear it from you. Tell me what do you seek for."

"I need some information about a pen that was done in the old ages, it was used by many wizards, it'd could either bring disaster or do the good. It was a simple pen, like those ones we use, but it was magical. Everything you wrote on it that was a wish, it'd come true."

"So you want this pen?"

"I want information, as I said."

"Information only?"

"No questions about my business, Miss Evans."

"No need to fear me, Mr. Malfoy, is just I can't help my curiousity."

"You better help it."

"I'll be right back with what you need..."

Lucius thought how usefull Lindsay was at this moment, he felt her trustfull, and maybe she knew more than he thought. He had been to Hogwarts, serving a class he did not really enjoy, but somehow she sounded really interested in what he had said.

Lindsay came back with a book on her hand:

"This is the oldest book we have, Mr. Malfoy, I've searched and it contains a couple of inormation about the disaster this pen caused in the middle age, and who owned it, ironic or not, Valdemort owned it."

"Thanks very much Miss Evans"

"Anytime"

"I shall be leaving by now, it's late, and you need to get some rest, you're looking terrible."

"Near you who slept all day, any good looking lady who hasn't slept yet looks terrible."

"Just one thing Miss Evans," he leaned by her, "If you tell anybody I've been here searching for this, I'll make sure you won't say anything never more. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy" she crossed her arms, "I knew you could not resist leaving here without threaten"

Lucius rose an eyebrow and left the room. That young lady intrigued him, why was she not afraid of him? He knew she knew a lot more than she showed to.


End file.
